Magic: The Gathering
Jared likes Magic: The Gathering, and makes a ProReview about the original Magic: The Gathering video game. Synopsis Jared has played tabletop games all his life, and he also likes card games, and that includes Magic: The Gathering. Jared introduces his history of playing the game. He loves the new card smell. Jared played until around the Invasion expansion. Jared was running out of people to play with, so he played against himself. When he got sick of that, he turned to video games. Duels of the Planeswalkers is introduced. These games all suck though, as they are so restrictive with pre-made decks with limited customization. The best mode is the 2v2, but the same cards and strategies keep on coming up. Jared wants to play with the old cards, and the best game of the franchise was simply called Magic: The Gathering. This game isn't just a Magic game, it is a RPG game. Jared discusses the story. Jared finds the live action tutorial videos amazing. The actors play with their capes a lot and their scripts are serious enough to help players learn how to play, but just cheesey enough to make it laughably enjoyable. The card game engine is excellent, and it doesn't use a whole lot of visual effects to make it feel more like the card game and makes it fast paced. Jared appreciates the sound effects. Opponents make intelligent moves rather than just doing whatever (on the hardest mode at least). The player's decks suck at the start of the game making early battles difficult. Jared tries to run around each of the towns trying to buy good cards. Every village has the same wise man. They all seem to be brothers. Jared tries to save the town after it gets taken over, and when he saves the townpeople, he finds that they are all hideous! The dungeons are the coolest parts of the games. They allow players to get stronger cards and different effects that affect each battle are found here. Jared likes doing the quizzes throughout the game. It takes a long time to grind for cards. Some of the great wizards are hard, but some are easily exploited. Once all five are defeated, you win the game. Or do you? There is a final boss that is sealed away for ten years for every life it loses in battle. He has 300 life containing the best cards of every deck. Jared has never beaten it, but manages to save the world for another 912 years. Jared wanted to play again as soon as he finished. The game is simple and great fun. It doesn't look like much, but it is really good. The RPG elements make the game worth while. Everything built outside of the card game itself makes the game better. The world maps and dungeons are randomly generated making a different experience each time. Jared has no regrets playing this game. Jared smells his new cards again. Category:ProReview Category:Videos